An Unfaithful Journey
by Shahrukhlover
Summary: Cilla and Johnny have just gotten married. Johnny has been acting very strange lately. What happens when Johnny averts his feelings elsewhere? How will he react when he finds out his wife is pregnant? Will Cilla forgive him? Some lemon included
1. A New Life

Chapter 1: A New Life

"Johnny, are you sure we should do this? I mean there still is time! We should think this out before we do anything we could regret." cried Cilla.

"It's kind of a little too late since we are about to walk down the aisle." whispered Johnny to his wife-to-be.

Johnny and Cilla had known each other for a while. Johnny worked for Cilla's grandfather as an apprentice. They eventually fell in love and are now getting married.

The young couple wasn't exactly sure what to do after marriage. Johnny sat quietly at the foot of the bed, watching Cilla as she sat in front of her vanity mirror and undid her hair. "Do you really think we rushed into this?" asked Johnny. "I do. We have no clue how a married couple is suppose to act, so what are we to do?" replied Cilla vehemently.

Johnny adored her beauty. He silently crept toward her and wrapped his arms passionately around her. "Cilla, we're married now. We're free." He whispered into her ear. She turned around. "Free?" she asked with a confused expression planted on her face. "Cilla, we can do anything we want to, now. Nobody controls us. We don't have to follow anyone's crowd anymore. We have our own thoughts, ideas, and feelings, and we don't have to suppress them any longer." said Johnny. Cilla looked completely confused, as if she didn't even know the meaning of the word freedom. "Johnny, I don't understand." replied Cilla clueless. "Come here," said Johnny, leading her to the bed. "Now, we can do _anything._" Was all Johnny said before he started to undress his wife. Cilla forced herself to lie on the bed. She was terrified. She wasn't ready for this, but apparently Johnny was. "J-Johnny?" said Cilla with that faintest cry. "Sssshhh…" said Johnny. He untied her blouse and slid it off effortlessly. Tears began to form in Cilla's eyes. He nibbled at her neck. "Johnny, please." She cried timorously. All movement stopped. Cilla was absolutely bewildered. She felt a thin cloth, which was placed gently on her exposed breasts. "Cilla, I'm sorry." Johnny whispered. She opened her eyes. Johnny was shirtless and was breathing heavily. "I don't understand." Said Cilla quietly. "I tried to take away your honor by force. I'm sorry." Said Johnny once more. Cilla moved close to him. As she did, many thoughts occurred in Johnny's mind, _Damn! Why didn't I ask her? I just jumped right in and scared the poor girl half to death. She must think me a complete idiot. _"Cilla, are you angry?" asked Johnny shyly. "No. I'm just confused." Replied Cilla, quietly.

After that day, Johnny took many precautions around Cilla. He had to be careful, now that they were married. He saw Cilla in the kitchen. "Cilla, when are we going to have children?" he asked her. She looked up and hesitated for a while. "Whenever you want." was the only thing that she said. "Last night, you didn't have the same thoughts." said Johnny." Last night?" asked Cilla. "When I …we started…" said Johnny uncomfortably. "Oh! Last night. I remember. What does that have to with having children?" questioned Cilla. "Did you ever have 'the talk' with your mother?" Asked Johnny. 'No. She said she was going to talk to me after marriage." Replied Cilla, cautiously. Johnny took her to their bedroom. "Cilla, in order to have children, you have to do what we were doing, or at least trying to do last night." whispered Johnny. He didn't want to frighten her, but evidently he did. "Why? Isn't there some other way?" she said. "Not now there isn't, but in the future, maybe." said Johnny sympathetically. "Cilla, I won't hurt you. Why are you so afraid to do this?" asked Johnny. "I hear that it hurts a lot. I don't want to take part in anything so heinous." Replied Cilla. "Cilla, it isn't heinous, it's a way of expressing love." Said Johnny. "Do you want me to do it?" asked Cilla, meekly. Johnny nodded. With tears in her eyes, she started to undress herself. Johnny was shocked. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he lunged for her. As their lips were engaged in series of passionate caresses, he took off his shirt. Johnny knew this was wrong. It was no less than forcing Cilla to do this, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't control nor stop himself. "Cilla?" breathed Johnny. He felt something wet on his face. _Sweat?_ _It can't be. Is Cilla crying? _

He freed himself from her. He saw her quietly crying on the foot of the bed. "Cilla?" he said with caution. "Johnny, I'm so sorry!' she whispered. Johnny went to her. "We don't have to if you don't want to." he gently said to her. "But you want to." cried Cilla. "No. I don't want to." he said quietly. Cilla looked at him with tears in her eyes. He couldn't let Cilla guilt her way into doing something like that. "Whenever you want, I want to." he said, smiling.

**Hi! Thanks for reading my fanfic! I'm just tired of all those stories about Rab and Johnny. -sighs -Please review to you heart's content. Flames are accepted and welcomed. **


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

Nine days have passed since Cilla and Johnny have said the big "I do". Cilla starts noticing changes in Johnny and she wasn't sure she liked them. "Johnny, are you alright?" she asked him when he came home from a long day of being a silversmith. This time Johnny is not an apprentice. He has apprentices under him, now. "I'm fine, Cilla." He said coldly. She went to her husband. "Johnny, are you sure something isn't bothering you?" she said worriedly. He looked at her, his eyes giving off a wrathful glare. Cilla was frightened, but stood her ground. "Leave me alone!" he screamed at her, while leaving the room. "Johnny!" she called after him, but it was of no use. He slammed the door and wandered off. Cilla fell to the floor, crying.

The night was setting into dawn; there was no sign of Johnny. _Where could he be? _ There was a sound outside. Cilla went to the door to see what it was. "Johnny?" she said, pulling open the door. There, standing drenched in what seemed like sweat was her husband. "Johnny, you're soaking wet. Where were you last night." asked Cilla full of worry. He didn't answer her. He simply went into their bedroom and slammed the door closed. Cilla was in total awe. _What just happened?_ She knocked on the door. No answer. "Johnny." She said gently. The door swung open. Johnny stomped past Cilla and went out the door, once more. Cilla stood there, not knowing what to do.

When Johnny came home, it seemed like he went to the stream to take a bath. Cilla didn't say a word to him. She was afraid he'd be angry with her if she actually acknowledged his presence. "Cilla." Johnny said in a very firm voice. Cilla scurried to him. "Yes Johnny." She answered politely. He looked apologetically at her. "I'm sorry." He said before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. She followed him. "Sorry? What about, Johnny?" asked Cilla. He looked at her a little it of fear on his face. Cilla noticed this. _Why does he look so afraid?_ He turned around so she could not see the expression on his face. "I've been unfaithful towards you and as your husband I am duty-bound to tell you so." He said formally as if Cilla were some countess he was trying to impress. The formality is what struck her instantaneous. The words came to her a minute or two after. "Unfaithful? I don't understand." She replied. She was telling the truth. She did not understand how her beloved husband could be unfaithful to her. She has given her heart to this man. He can't possibly betray her now. _His untoward actions, his mystery, his continuous anger towards her were all because of his so called unfaithfulness. Is there another woman? He couldn't...could he? _

"Johnny, please clarify your unfaithfulness." She asked. Her voice was heartless. This surprised Johnny. He expected her to become absolutely hysterical, but she was calm and collected. "I met this woman named Stella. She lives with her ailing sister near on the other side of Boston. She's very seductive and today I found out she has been this way with five other men. I don't think her husband would approve of such behavior, do you?" Cilla looked up once Johnny had finished. _She's married?_ "Johnny, what have you done with this woman?" tears began to fall from her eyes. Johnny's heart wrenched. He really didn't want to hurt Cilla like this, but he had to tell her what she wanted to know. "I…we….we shared a type of happiness that you should only experience with your life partner, Cilla. I'm sorry." He answered.

After hearing that, she could never forgive him. She was about to exit the kitchen when he called to her. "Cilla, I know I am not worthy of your forgiveness, but will you banish me from the right I have over you?" She could not bring herself to answer that question aloud. _Johnny, for as long as we both shall live, I will always be yours. No matter how unfaithful you may be, you will always belong to me. _It seemed like he read her mind. He sauntered to her and forced their lips to engage in meaningful passion.

**Stella won't stand for this. She will not lose Johnny, or will she? Cilla and Stella meet either next chapter or chapter after that. Updates will be up soon****. Please review!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Horses and Horseplay

**Chapter 3: Horses and Horseplay**

**AN: I made a boo boo. ****Please forgive me. there is major lemon ahead! Proceed with precaution. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review **

**Sorry I forgot to put this on my other chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny Tremain or any of its characters except Stella.**

The next day Cilla woke up to find Johnny not home. A sigh escaped her. "Where could ha have gone now?" she asked herself. She went into the kitchen. She was beginning to think Johnny was trying to avoid her. He was hardly ever home when she woke up and what about that kiss? What was that all about?

"Cilla! Cilla, where are you?" Johnny was home. He was obviously in a really good mood. Cilla went to him. He grabbed her hand. "Come with me." She said. She followed. He took her through the town. Whatever he wanted to show her was very far from where they lived. "Johnny, where are you taking me?" she asked. "You'll see when we get there." Was all he said. A large shadow appeared before them. It was a large structure, some sort of building. Things were moving around it. They weren't humans. They were dogs or something correlating to them. "Johnny, what are those things?" she asked, anticipating his explanation. "Cilla, they're horses." he replied.

"This is our ranch. I've been saving up for it for awhile now. Don't you like it?" he asked

"Like it? Well, Johnny, I love it." she said, wrapping her arms around her husband. "However did you afford this?" she asked.

Johnny was now smirking at his wife's naivety. "Cilla, we're very wealthy people. Horses are sign of wealth and a ranch is just somewhat pushing it." he replied.

She looked at him. "Wealthy?" she whispered. She couldn't believe this. She planted her lips on his.

He broke the kiss. "Cilla, let's go home and continue this. You wouldn't want to give the horses any ideas." he said, smiling.

They were back at home. He grabbed her by the waist and carried her to the bedroom. Johnny planted a kiss on his beloved's lips. Her hands crept to his shoulders. Johnny was very cautious. He did not dare remove any of her clothing just yet. Cilla felt his arousal, yet she could not understand why this was happening.

"Johnny." said Cilla, breathless. He paused. He did not want to force her into anything she didn't want to do. "Please…don't be too ruthless." she said. Her plea surprised Johnny. He was expecting her to ask him to stop. He ran his fingers up her back. He untied the back of her dress. The flimsy cloth immediately gave way. He didn't dare look at her, hoping not to arouse his desire.

Cilla noticed his precaution. She tried not to think, for if she did, she would deeply regret it. Her hand fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He helped her a bit, but finally it came off.

He had already removed her petticoats. She wasn't wearing anything now. Johnny's eyes were closed. Cilla slipped between the covers. Johnny got up and went to the window. He closed the shutters, so no one would be able to spy on their sexual intercourse. He blew out the lamp, hoping he room would become darker, even though it was mid-morning. He went back and locked lips with his wife. They continued their intercourse until reaching the end.

"Cilla, thank you." said Johnny.

"Johnny, I don't feel like leaving you. Please don't force me." she pleaded. Johnny took pity on her and allowed her to ignore her household duties for the remainder of the day. Plus, he did not want to leave her either.

"I love you." said Johnny.

Cilla looked up at her husband. "I love you too." she replied, gently kissing him on the cheek. They soon fell asleep, not caring that they had just wasted the majority of the day.

**AN: I'm sooooooo sorry. I usually don't like these types of scenes. I didn't even know how to write the ending. I started another chapter after I Sttarted this one accidently, so there may be a little confusion. I promise Cilla meets Stella in the next chapter! Please review PLEASE. Flames are accepted. Just please review!**


	4. They Meet

**Chapter 4: They Meet**

**AN: Hi guys. Thank you so much for reading this far into my fanfic. **** Cilla and Stella are going to meet in this chapter, but Johnny doesn't know until I have some more reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

Cilla awoke to find Johnny beside her. She was thinking about what had happened yesterday. Not wanting to disturb him, she quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and started to prepare breakfast in the kitchen.

There was nothing. No bread, tea, or eggs. How could she possibly prepare breakfast with no ingredients? She decided to go to the market. She scribbled her whereabouts down on a piece of paper and left it on the counter in case Johnny should happen to wake.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tremain." bid a shopkeeper.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Joseph!" she replied kindly.

The bakery was crowded. There was absolutely no room to move. Cilla waited patiently by the door until the crowd died down.

"Oh my!" she heard a feminine voice shriek. When Cilla truned to see the direction from which the cry came from, she saw a young woman of about her age nearly being trampled by a series of carriages. She was carrying many packages. All of which were strewn across t he pathway. Cilla hurried to help her.

"Here you are." she said gathering some of the packages.

"Oh, thank you. I'm awfully grateful. I'm new here. It seems that Boston isn't all that friendly." she said with a nervous smile.

Cilla understood her predicament. "I'm Cilla." she said extending her hand forward. The girl hesitated.

"I'm…" a loud crash had covered the sound of her voice, making it impossible for Cilla to hear her name.

Cilla didn't pay any mind to the crash. Many carriages crash into carts and such things daily in such a big city as Boston. She took the time to look the girl over. She was blonde, somewhat taller than Cilla. She has her fair share of curves and donned a very tight, revealing dress that showed off the figure. Cilla thought it improper to boast your curves around town. Not even Johnny knew how curved she was!

The girl regained her senses. "Does that happen often?" she asked. Cilla let out a small giggle. "Of course." she said.

The girl, like Cilla, was waiting for the bakery to clear out. While Cilla was waiting, she noticed a rather purplish looking stain running down the skirt of the girl's otherwise very blue dress. This intrigued her. She thought about pointing it out, but didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. She decided to mention it to her. How much harm could she cause?

"Ummm…may I ask you something?" she asked politely. The girl nodded. "There is a rather purplish stain on the skirt of your dress. What caused it?" she continued.

The girls looked down at her dress. Apparently, the stain was rather new, in fact, so new that the girls hadn't noticed it until then. She seemed bothered. "I have this slight intuition that that might be…blood." she said hoarsely. Cilla looked a bit worried also. Might she have gotten injured when those carriages came by and knocked the packages out of her hands?

"Follow me." said Cilla, leading the girl out of the store and around the corner. There was no on there. They were behind the store. "May I see?" asked Cilla. The girl nodded. Cilla hiked up her skirt as far as the knee. She undid petticoats and made her way to her skin. There right down her leg was a rather large cut just oozing with blood. Cilla gasped. "Please." she said. "You must come with me. I live close by. You have a serious cut on your leg that may get infected if we don't hurry." the two girls hurried toward Cilla's house.

When they got there, Johnny was now where to be found. This time he had left a note. It read:

_Dear Cilla, _

_Thank you, but I shall not be home in time for breakfast or even lunch for that matter. I'll try to be home for dinner, but if you are hungry please don't wait up for me. Thank you for yesterday. I really enjoyed it. _

_Love you always,_

_Johnny_

Cilla blushed at the note. She turned towards Stella. "Please have a seat. You shouldn't be on that leg too long." she said hurrying away to find some bandages.

"Thank you," said Stella, while Cilla bandaged her wound.

"It's all right." replied Cilla. "Would like to stay for breakfast? I haven't had any and my husband is out. It would be awfully lonely eating by myself." asked Cilla.

Stella looked somewhat surprised. She had no intentions of eating breakfast just yet, but hunger was getting the best of her. "All right. That is if you don't mind." she replied.

Cilla smiled. "Great. What would you like?" she asked as she rummaged through the bagfuls of food items she bought.

"Oh. I don't really care, but you simply must allow me to assist you with preparations." she pleaded.

Cilla hesitated. She did not approve of the idea of guests doing any of the chores including cooking. "All right, but please don't over exert yourself. Entertaining my guest should be my duty." sighed Cilla.

"All right. I'll be sure to only _**help**_with thepreparations." she laughed.

The girls busied themselves with breakfast. They saved some for Johnny just in case they didn't have enough for dinner. After breakfast was done, the two girls got to talking and performed more household chores. Stella constantly got on Cilla's nerves by wanting to help with the chores, even with a wounded leg.

This was the beginning of an everlasting friendship, just wait 'till Johnny gets home…

**How was that? I made Stella a really nice character at first, but she will turn evil when she finds out that her beloved is married to Cilla. Johnny comes home in the next chapter. Please Review! Please Please Please Please!**


End file.
